


Midnight

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Midnight, Proceed at Your Own Caution, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “Merlin,” he says, quiet like there’s some spell he’s afraid to break. “Merlin, it’s time to come home.”





	Midnight

Arthur finds him on the last thursday train. The car is empty, and Merlin’s tucked all the way in the back. His skin is pale, making the dark of his hair and the bruise of his eyes that much more prominent. He’s wearing the same sweater Arthur saw him in when he left their flat Sunday, and he reeks. Arthur doesn’t want to think about the stain down his front, or the dampness at his crotch. He grabs the bottle slipping from Merlin’s grasp and lets it roll towards the front.

“Merlin,” he says, quiet like there’s some spell he’s afraid to break. “Merlin, it’s time to come home.” 

Merlin doesn’t answer him. He probably can’t. But Arthur lifts him into his lap and holds him tight. He rocks him, rocks him the way his mother once did. “We’ll get you cleaned up and better. You’ll see.” 

He presses a kiss to Merlin’s temple, and pretends he can’t feel the cold trickling in. For a moment, he imagines he can feel Merlin’s lips pressed just beneath his jaw, right at the corner. 

His watch ticks, and it’s midnight, but he’s forgotten how Merlin’s kisses feel. Midnight spells never did last. 


End file.
